Heavily Broken
by WafflingToa
Summary: Tahu songfic. Tahu is feeling really bad after Gali chooses Kopaka over him and does something others would call defiantly not necessary... Character death. Oneshot. Implied Kopaka X Gali. Onesided Tahu X Gali.


A/N: EVIL LITTLE SISTERS! My little sister purposely deleted the original sequel to 'Swimming in ice water…' and because I didn't have a backup, I had to redo it totally differently… Muttering darkly _Evil little sister_…

Heavily Broken

Tahu opened the door to his hut and practically let himself fall onto the red ruby couch. His face turned to a picture next to the table that stood by the couch and he felt his rage, anger and hurt feelings build up inside him.

The picture was of the other toa and himself just before… he sighed ungratefully and bit back hot tears, it was taken just before Kopaka and Gali had told the others and himself that they were _seeing_ each other.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over…_

"Gali…" he mumbled sadly, "You have no idea how much I cared… how much… I wanted you to be with me… And now… I don't believe that you ever will…"

He stood up and picked up the frame that held the picture, his eyes moved from Gali's gentle figure to Kopaka. He gritted his teeth and muttered darkly, "Kopaka…" In slight rage and anger, the hand that held the picture strengthened, weakening the glass until it created a fine hairline crack right through the picture.

_Any day there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
And it starts again  
It'll never end…_

Tahu was in a trance like stat after his eyes gazed over Kopaka. In his minds eye he saw the many horrible, bloodthirsty things he wanted to do to his ice brother… many of them ending with Kopaka dieing and Gali becoming his and only his…

But when he heard the glass crack a final fantasy vision played in his head. He saw Gali wrapped in his arms and as he leaned in to kiss her Kopaka appeared out of nowhere and Gali ran to the toa of ice, kissing him deeply in front of Tahu and as they kissed the toa of fire did nothing but watch and scream…

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
It just seems like I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do…_

Tahu returned to reality and he was shaken with fear, his hand loosened and the picture fell down onto the floor and the glass in the frame broke sending millions of pieces of glass across the floor…

Breathing heavily the toa of fire stood there shaking… Before long his feet acted on their own and he ran, ran towards Ga-metru…

_Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now I'm screaming  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end…_

In a matter of moments he had reached the metru of water, a storm had hit the metru but Tahu still ran despite his hidden hatred of getting wet. Running towards the harbour's dock's his mind rased and his heart-rase had dramatically increased. When he reached the waters edge he stopped running and stared down deep into the silver sea.

"_You know what you must do Toa Tahu…" _A voice lightly teased in his mind _"Gali doesn't want the toa of fire… she wants her toa of ice… make them pay… make them suffer…" _Breathing heavily, with rain water dripping from his mask Tahu didn't care who the voice was nor where it came from, but… he knew that it was right…

"I'll make them suffer… but not the usual way…" He whispered. Turning the fire toa grabbed some rope and an anchor that rested on the dock's surface.

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
It just seems like I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do,  
And there's nothing I can do…_

Tahu ripped off his mask of water breathing and gently placed it on the dock's surface. The fire toa stood back to back with the anchor and using his mask of telekinesis, he wrapped the rope around him and the anchor.

Tahu took what he knew by heart would be his last breaths, then slowly activating his mask of levitation he moved the anchor and himself closer towards the silver sea. Taking a gasp of breath his mask power shifted the anchor over the water. Hovering for a while, Tahu strained to keep up for a while… After a moment passed he stopped his mask power and down, down he went…

_Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)_

_(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care…_

At first Tahu struggled but after a while his eyes dimmed and his heart beat slowed down…

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Could you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move…  
(What can I do?)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken…  
_

Tahu felt the darkness start to claim him but before he went completely four final words escaped his lips… "Gali… I'm… I'm sorry…" And then he was gone… forever…

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Oh, Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken…_


End file.
